What Are We?
by eltigre221
Summary: The children of Percy and Annabeth Jackson are now spending their summer at Camp Half-Blood, but what are they, they aren't half-bloods, so what are they...? Rated T for violence. TO BE DELETED!
1. Last Day

**Well I've had this idea for a while now and now I finally feel like putting it up here, so yeah, this story is very unique, cause it talks about Percy and Annabeth's kids. Three in fact, two girls and one boy. Later on I'll explain what Percy and Annabeth do for a living, but for now enjoy this hopefully good chapter. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Last Day

* * *

**

**Percy's P.O.V

* * *

**

It was a clam day in Manhattan New York, my wife, Annabeth, and I were getting ready to head down to Montauk, there was a beach house there that me and my mother would go to when I was younger. We were almost ready; all we had to do now was to wait for our three kids to come home from their last day of school. They had been kicked out of several schools for the past five years, and that wasn't much different to what Annabeth and I have been through, I was constantly kick out of school when I was their age, but then again such is the life of a half-blood. "They'll be fine Percy, don't worry." Annabeth told me, her long pale blonde hair went down past her shoulders, and her stormy gray eyes stared strait at me. She was standing in the door way by the kitchen; I had been pacing slightly for the past five minuets worrying about our children.

"I can't help but worry, nothing bad has happened all year to them, and you know that that can't be a good sign." I didn't yell but I was very worried, Annabeth sighed, she knew I was right, it wasn't like her to act like this, but I knew she was as worried about them as I was.

"I know, but hey what's the worst that can happen?" She tried to sound upbeat, but her eyes gave her away.

Right after she said that, all three of our kids came into the apartment, all with freaked out expressions on their faces. Our two daughters and only son locked the door, as if they were trying to keep something out of the apartment. "What's wrong?" I asked, they all looked at us, and their eyes said all.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong dad. We were just excited to go to Montauk; we've been waiting all year for this." Sofia told me, her eyes said otherwise, but I let it go for now.

"Okay, well get ready, we're leaving soon." I told them with a smile on my face.

They all ran past me and yelled out "Okay!" while I was left there with Annabeth staring at me. "I know that they're hiding something, but for now lets leave them be; they'll tell us when we're ready."

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, well at least we can enjoy the next few weeks in Montauk, or we could stop by and say 'hi' to everyone."

I chuckled after she said that, and grabbed my bag from the living room, as did Annabeth, right before we opened the door, Mandi, Sofia, and Luke all came running out of their rooms with their bags in hand and ready to leave. We soon filled into the car, but before me and Annabeth went into my blue Prius, an old gift from my step-father Paul, I saw some kind of shadow lurking around, but I ignored my better judgment and got into the car with Annabeth.

It wasn't much of a drive to Montauk, we were there within a few hours, and arrived at an old beach house that was half-buried in the sand. I sighed when I saw it; this old place brought back many memories of long before I had found out that I was a half-blood. A lot had happened that summer… it was even the summer that I first met Annabeth. We all got out and unpacked the car and went to settle into the old house.

Annabeth and I cleaned the old house up, while Mandi, Sofia, and Luke all went down to the beach and stared at the ocean or played in the water. We finished cleaning up in no time, right when the sun was about to set, we decided to make a little fire, something nice to sit by while the sun set over the ocean. By the time we started the fire, the sun was just starting to set, and the kids decided to come and sit by the fire with us. We all started eating some marshmallows, mine were blue, and the others were white. Mandi was whispering something in Luke's ear, while Sofia tried to blow her marshmallow out since it caught on fire. I smiled at this and soon looked out at the ocean, where my father was and smiled as I saw a few ocean spirits smiling at me. I smiled back, before I looked at my marshmallow and noticed that it was on fire. I quickly blew it out, and heard a few giggles, and someone snickering next to me. This was nice, but soon enough Sofia asked me her usual question whenever we came to Montauk.

"What are Grandpa and Grandma like dad?" Sofia asked she always wanted to know more about my father and Annabeth's mother.

I smiled at her before looking out at the ocean once more, "My father was a great man, he was a fisherman, and I didn't really know him until I was about your age." I began; I had the strangest feeling that when the time was right Sofia might be as good a sword fighter as me.

"My mother was a very wise woman, she knew many things and I had seen her only a few times, just like your father. It's been a long time since we last saw them." Annabeth told them as she stared at the fire.

We both knew that they'd all heard the story many times, but I knew that they liked it all the same. I looked out at the ocean once more before the sun finally set; we all soon headed to bed. When I fell asleep, I had one of my regular nightmares, but this wasn't an ordinary one, it was almost like a memory. I was twelve years old again, I was in my mother's car with my best friend Grover Underwood, a satyr, and I knew where we were heading, to the one place that would be safe for me. Camp Half-Blood… soon enough however, everything was going too fast, I was on Half-Blood Hill with Grover lying down on the grass and my mother in the hands of Minotaur, and she mouthed one word at me, "Go". Before she disappeared into a shower of gold, before my dream could continue, I was awoken by someone pounding on the door. I got up and went to the door with Annabeth by my side, she'd been awoken by the noise too apparently, we opened the door and saw our children's best friend standing there, Alec, and I knew this was bad.

"Looked all night, took forever to find you." He said; he was looking at Sofia, Mandi, and Luke.

I remembered their expressions earlier and soon stared at them with a worried expression, "Tell us what happened at school today, we know something did."

They all exchanged nervous glances quickly before they all told us what had happened, something about their history teacher trying to kill them, and then what they felt was chasing them as they came home. I looked at Annabeth and she had the same expression that was probably on my face. "Get down to the beach and quickly!" I yelled at my kids as I threw at them a change of clothes, and grabbed my pen. Annabeth grabbed her Yankees baseball hat and her knife which she always kept hidden from the kids.

We ran down to the ocean, it was calm tonight, a bit ironic when I think about when I left for camp from this place. I looked at where the car was, and saw something huge there, and my eyes went wide, I knew this monster all too well. I turned to the ocean and walked in a few feet and soon said a prayer to my father. "Dad, please help my children reach camp safely." Once I was done praying, I had mumbled the rest so the kids wouldn't hear me. After a brief moment, I soon saw two lines of white coming out of the ocean, I knew what they were, and they were Hippocampi. When they came up to us, I pet the larger one; it was Rainbow, my baby brother Tyson's hippocampus, I smiled at him before looking back and seeing a huge creature at my car. I looked at Mandi, Sofia, Luke, Alec and lastly Annabeth, she was staring at the car too, and then at me, she nodded.

"Mandi, Sofia, Luke, you need to ride these Hippocampi to safety, Alec we trust that you will get them to camp safely, we'll handle big ugly over there." I threw my thumb at the Minotaur at my car, and soon brought out my pen, and Annabeth brought out her knife.

Alec looked at us like we were crazy, but before he could disagree I uncapped Riptide and it soon grew into the all too familiar three foot long celestial bronze sword I always fought with. Soon the Minotaur roared and charged in our direction. "Go now! We'll be okay!" Annabeth yelled at them as she put on her cap and became invisible.

I saw Alec grab Mandi and Luke's hands and pulled them away, just as Sofia jumped out of the way from the Minotaur's attack. I jumped up quickly and slashed at his back and landed on my feet. I didn't know where Annabeth was, but I knew that she was thinking of something. After all, Athena always ha a plan, I risked a glance back and sighed in relief when I saw the kids and Alec getting on the Hippocampi and soon took off for camp. Yet once I returned to fighting, I was almost crushed by the Minotaur if it wasn't for Annabeth coming up form behind him and killing him. The look on his ugly face was a mix of shock and pain, and I knew that she had come through for me like she always does. She took off her invisibility cap and smiled at me but soon frowned, and I sighed at that.

"We'd better get to camp; they'll be there by now hopefully." I said to Annabeth as I looked out at the ocean and prayed to all the gods that I knew begging them to have my children reach the camp safely.

* * *

**Mandi's P.O.V

* * *

**

As we left the beach on the, what did dad call them, Hippocampi…? Well anyway, as we left I couldn't help but look back to see my dad in the hands of that creature that wanted me and my siblings. I wanted to make the creature turn around so we could help my dad, when he didn't need it. As I watched, the creature turned to dust, I sighed in relief mentally, and looked at my brother and sister, both were holding on for dear life, I sighed as I looked in front of me and wrapped my arms a little tighter around Alec's waist. As we traveled, we soon came to a stop at a beach, there was hardly any light and so I couldn't see much, but soon Alec sighed in relief.

"Where are we…?" I asked, my eye lids getting heavier and heavier. Alec was about to answer when we soon made it to the shore he took my hand and helped me get off the hippocampus. As Luke did with Sofia, I couldn't help but notice that idly. My black hair soon falling in my face, as I tried to walk, Alec sighed as he put me on his back and carried my away from the beach, my only thought was that I was scared, in the middle of nowhere with my friend, brother and sister, and no way of reaching my parents. We walked a while before I started to drift off into unconsciousness, I could briefly see Sofia and Luke pass out on some white porch steps, and a man whom I had never seen before stared at us in shock….

* * *

**Well that's it, there will hopefully be more to come, but for now, I'm gonna try and update some other stories of mine. Also please review, my inbox needs a reason to live! XD**


	2. Camp HalfBlood

**Well, here's chapter 2, and to be honest, I don't think it's that good of a chapter. So anyway, enjoy and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Camp Half-Blood

* * *

**

**Sofia's P.O.V

* * *

**

As I soon woke, I felt very feverish, like my head was on fire. I groaned as I soon sat up and looked around the room, I saw my brother and sister both trying to get up as well, Mandi looked a little pale, but I knew that she was okay. She's as stubborn as they come, her long black hair in knots, and gray eyes looking at her surroundings. Luke was doing the same; I was last since it didn't bother me as much as it does to my siblings. We were in some kind of infirmary, which made no sense to me, since we were all in perfect health; we just fainted last night from probably exhaustion or something like that. I shrugged as I stretched and soon got up form the bed that I slept on.

"Well I think we should see where ever the hell we are." Mandi said as she got up and walked over to me, as did Luke. I just shrugged as I followed them both outside of the room. When we left, we were all in awe, what we saw was amazing, there were kids and half goat kids everywhere, some were playing volleyball, others going somewhere, but just amazing was the only word to describe this place. I shook my head, my short blonde hair felt very dirty for some reason. I looked around for a minuet and soon walked away from Mandi and Luke, and followed a sound that was coming from some kind of an arena. Once we came to the entrance, what I saw inside made my jaw drop, because I saw my own dad and mom both sword fighting.

There were a bunch of other kids watching them, as if they were going to be doing the same thing too soon enough. Once our parents were done, they turned to face the other kids, and told them something I couldn't hear. Then they all got up and soon partnered off and started fighting with each other, while our mom and dad both walked off to the sidelines and watched them.

"Mom, dad," I called down to them. They looked up and smiled at me, and said something that I couldn't hear to the other kids while they walked towards me.

"We were wondering when you and your brother and sister would all wake up," Mom told me, as she put away her knife.

I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't, I was definitely at a loss for words. Dad just smiled at me, and soon ruffled up my hair, and chuckled a little bit. "You should go to the Big House where you'll meet Chiron and Mr. D; they can explain everything better than we can." Dad told me as he pointed towards the large white house the others and I had recently come out of. I looked at dad and nodded before walking over there, and seeing Mandi and Luke both already talking to two guys who were playing cards. By the time I got over there, they had just about finished up their chat. I didn't say anything, but one of them had seen me coming over to them, he was a short pudgy man with blood shot eyes, a leopard stripped jogging suit, and black almost purple hair.

"So this is your other sister, Sondra?" The pudgy man asked; I got a little upset that he said my name wrong.

"My name is Sofia, sir." I said to him a little annoyed, but he didn't seem to care much. The other man was in a wheelchair, he had a scruffy but neatly trimmed dark beard.

He seemed to be really nice, and somehow I knew that I could trust him. "Well Sofia, as we just discussed with Mandi and … Luke, you three are half-bloods. Half-mortal half-god, one of your parents is one of the Olympian gods. By tonight you'll all know who your parents are." His words were kind, but they also shocked me, I mean come on. We grew up with both our mom and dad, so how could one of them be an Olympian god…?

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V

* * *

**

Before Sofia could say otherwise, Alec came over to us, and said he'd show us around camp. We agreed, but something didn't seem right to me or my sisters, we all grew up with both our parents, so how could we be able to come to this place. Chiron said that only half-bloods could come through the camps boarders, and monsters are only stocked in the woods or brought in from the outside as a prank. So where did we fit into all of this, as I thought about this. I didn't notice that Alec had been showing us the cabins; it was only after he said how our mom had been designing them that caught my attention.

"Wait a minuet Alec; did you just say that 'Annabeth' had designed the newer cabins?" Mandi asked; a freaked out expression was on her face.

He looked at us confused, but nodded, "Yeah, Annabeth Chase had designed the cabins and redesigned Olympus. Why, does that name ring a bell to you guys?"

We all nodded, "Yeah, cause Annabeth Chase, is our mom!" I told him sarcastically, and then added, "Also our dad is Percy Jackson."

Alec's face turned chalky white, "That can't be right, whenever I was near you guys, I could tell that you were half-bloods, and if they are your parents, then how could you have gotten past the boarder?" He asked us, but to be honest he looked like he was ready to pass out.

Sofia answered him this time, "We don't know, but maybe no one will notice, and you don't look too good Alec, maybe you should sit down for a while." Alec nodded robotically as he soon turned around and sprinted away, leaving us where we stood a little freaked out.

It was really awkward for a while, so I decided to break the silence. "We should look around camp for a bit, you know, do something for now." Both my sisters nodded in agreement, so we looked around the camp for a bit, staying away from the forest, and walking past some of the arenas, a few satyrs, campers, and strangely enough one huge dog, and I mean huge. The thing was like the size of a garbage truck, but we didn't pay much attention to it as we walked towards some kind of climbing wall. We saw lava coming from it, so we didn't stay long, and soon came near a beach. I smiled when I saw it and ran forward so that I could take in the fresh smell of the ocean. I knew that Sofia and Mandi were right behind me, since they liked being near the ocean just as much as me. We came to the top of a sand dune and all sat by each other watching the tide in front of us.

I don't know how long we sat here for, but we were brought back to reality when we all heard the sound of a conch horn in the distance. We got up and followed the sound of it, when we got to the dinning pavilion, I remembered when Alec showed it to us, and everyone was sitting down for dinner. To my surprise, our parents were here, and our mom was sitting with a bunch of other kids who looked a lot like her, and the same with dad, but he was mostly alone, the only other two people who were sitting with him was one really big kid, and girl who looked a lot like him. I wanted to go over to them, but couldn't because soon enough Chiron called us over to him so we could be claimed.

* * *

**Mandi's P.O.V

* * *

**

Chiron motioned for us to come over, and so we did, I was really nervous about this, and I had a feeling that Sofia and Luke were nervous too. Once we stood by Chiron, I looked over at my mom and dad; they were smiling, and talking with the other kids at their tables. I noticed that mom was sitting at the Athena table and dad was at the Poseidon table. It then sadly occurred to me finally who our grandparents were.

After a short while, Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble floor to get everyone's attention. He smiled and told everyone that we were new campers, and asked us to say our names.

"Sofia Jackson," my sister started.

"Luke Jackson," he continued.

"Mandi Jackson," I finished, and when I did everyone minus our parents and Mr. D all gasped. I looked up as did Luke and Sofia, and we both saw two symbols above our heads. One was a sea green trident, and the other was a gray owl. I didn't say anything, nor did my siblings, but we knew that everyone was shocked at seeing this. Chiron didn't know what to make of this, but soon enough our dad walked over to us and invited us all over to the Poseidon table. Once we sat down, everyone soon started whispering, and Chiron had a worried expression on his face, I only know this, because I had taken a moment to look back at him. We wee offered food to eat, but I wasn't hungry, and neither were my siblings. I thought about everything while everyone ate. I thought about how strange my life had been, and how it made perfect sense now, I thought about the times dad to me to work when I was younger, and mom took Luke and Sofia to her job as an architect, dad is a teacher at Goode High School. And yet the more I thought about it, the more it made me want to know just what I was. After all, if I'm not a half-blood then what truly am I?

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, and as I said before, it's well eh for a chapter, and I don't like it that much, but well either way tell me what you think, also hopefully there will be more chapters in the future, but for now I don't know what I'm gonna do about this story, so yeah. Well either way, please review.**


	3. Our Parents Teach us How to Fight

**Hello everyone who has longingly awaited an update for this fic, your wait it over, for now, as I update with a new chapter, and hope it'll be good, sorry if it won't be but well I'm gonna try and update sooner next time, but well who knows. XD well without further adieu, enjoy :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Our Parents Teach us How to Fight

* * *

**

**Luke's P.O.V

* * *

**

The rest of the night was a big blur after dinner, the only thing I registered, was that we soon went into the Poseidon cabin to go to bed. Before dad called lights out for us, he said we'd be learning quite a bit from him and mom tomorrow. I sighed and soon closed my eyes, seeing Mandi frown as she rolled over, and Sofia trying to hide her expression under her pillow. I sighed once more before falling asleep, trying to think of something positive. Sadly my luck wasn't that good.

* * *

**Luke's Dream

* * *

**

I was standing on a beach somewhere near Florida by the looks of it, and I wasn't alone, both my sisters were with me as well. I was used to getting a few freaky nightmares growing up, but this was entirely new. There was nothing here upon the beach, it looked like the dead of night, but there was a chill in the air. As if someone or something was nearby. I grabbed both my sisters' hands, just to make sure they were still there. I felt them both squeeze my hands to keep close. We all walked forward, trying to see where exactly we were.

Yet we soon stopped once we saw some kind of campfire nearby. I looked at my sisters quickly before continuing onward, Sofia's blonde hair was quivering, and her sea green-Grey eyes showed fear, but in the depths of them one would see her courage shinning brightly. Then I looked at Mandi, her eyes held pride; she didn't want to back down from whatever was nearby. As we walked soon walked towards the fire, we gasped at what we saw, there were half-bloods all over the place, some wounded, some asleep, and others away and sharpening their weapons.

There was one nearby who saw us, she had black hair, green eyes and looked to be about my age, she glared at us, and I stood strong. Even though I was defense less and had to protect my sisters. She unsheathed her celestial bronze sword and was ready to fight us, Sofia and Mandi went behind me in fear. They did that a lot whenever they were being bullied; I would stand up for them and use my head to get out a situation instead of using violence. But right here and now, I knew that there was no way we'd get out of here without a battle to fight.

As the girl advanced, Sofia whimpered, "Make her go away Luke, make her go away." Once she said my name, the girl automatically straitened up and stared at us all wide eyed. Before she could say anything however, a cold chill was soon in the air, everything that mean anything to me soon left. It was as if something cold and ancient was talking away all the light and goodness within the world without even trying. As this happened around my sisters and I, my black and blonde hair fell into my sea green eyes with grey crescents, and I was soon glaring at the girl, but when she looked at me once more, I felt myself wanting to get to know her.

Shaking my head, I soon backed up and away from where I was standing, with both Sofia and Mandi in toe. Once we were far enough away, I was about to run with both my sisters in my arms, but we didn't have such luck, soon enough three arrows were shot by someone else who was by the fire, just before each arrow hit me or my sisters.

I woke up.

I groaned as I awoke, looking around, I saw my dad get up and walked out of the cabin. Looking at a nearby clock, I saw that it was nearly three in the morning. I sighed before trying to sleep once more, but before I did, I looked over and saw my sisters were both awake, and looking at me. I had a sinking feeling that we had all just had the same nightmare. I sighed one last time before falling asleep.

Later on, my dad woke us all up about five hours later, and told us we had to clean the cabin. He said that there was always a cabin inspection every day. I just nodded and soon went to work making the cabin look nice, and the same girl and boy we sat with last night at dinner were helping too, along with dad thankfully. I swear sometimes, whenever mom wants his help in cleaning their room, she's got to threaten him in some way or form in order for him to comply.

We were done soon enough, just when the same girl I had seen from my dream the night before, came in with an inspection scroll. I only knew what it was, because I somehow knew that I'd be able to recognize that beautiful face anywhere. Only she wasn't alone, there was another kid with her, he was a boy about Sofia's age, and he had on a hooded sweatshirt (hoodie) with a flame design on it, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and surprisingly a blue lightning bold on a necklace.

Taking a closer look at him, I saw he had the same kind of black hair like my dad, pale skin, and really bright intense light blue eyes. He looked almost emo if it weren't for his somewhat bright clothes. Looking to my left I saw that Sofia was looking at him, and I swear I saw a blush on her face. I just shook my head and decided to just get ready for training today.

Once the two kids left, we went with my dad towards the sword fighting arena. To be quite honest I was really nervous, I mean from what Alec told us, our parents are two of the greatest demi-gods of all time! Our dad was the Hero of Olympus, and our mom the Architect of Olympus.

I didn't want to have such a name to live up to but it's as dad used to say whenever I eavesdropped on him in his room when he was talking to himself. At least I think he was talking to himself, "I didn't ask for this life or want to live up to a very important title, but it's what I have and I can't do anything about it."

I shook my head once we entered the arena and saw out mom already there waiting for us. There were three battle items near her, two were swords and the other was a spear with a blue diamond on the top end and a smaller on the other end. It was a blue spear too, and I knew Mani would definitely pick _that_ weapon to train with, blue is her favorite color. Although I think something inside me also said that she was supposed to use that weapon.

The two swords didn't look that special, but I had a feeling they were, one was at least three feet long with a grey and black gem near the end of the blade by the hilt. It was pure celestial bronze, as was the other sword but it was different from the first one. It had a lovely grey and blue jewel on the flat end of the blade and had a name inscribed on it as well. I had a good feeling that that sword was for Sofia.

I wanted to say something, but before I could, my dad tossed the weapons at us and as soon as we caught them he charged at us. I quickly stepped back as Mandi and Sofia moved to the left and right of our dad's attack. I pared the sword that was aimed at my head and while using a lot of my strength, I was able to force him back. Mandi was leveling her spear as she was about to hit dad, the attack was blocked by non other than our mom with her knife and Yankees baseball cap in her hands.

I had a feeling that her old ball cap wasn't an ordinary one, after all, she'd always kept it out of reach for all of us, incase we wanted to wear it. I didn't know why then, but I think I do now. Once she deflected the attack, mom put her hat on and turned invisible! To be honest I thought it was really cool at first, but it also gave mom, one Hades of an advantage.

I held my sword tightly and prepared to attack, when I noticed Sofia was trying her hardest to keep dad at bay, I lunged at him. My instinct to protect my little sister went into overdrive as I tried to save her, as well as try to stop dad from hitting me as well. I was able to save my sister, but not without a nice cut on my arm from dad. That was how everything progressed throughout the day, until lunch, which was our first break and then at dinner when we finished.

We'd fight, and out parents would teach us a new move, they said at first they needed to see where we were when it came to fighting opponents right off the bat. It was after that, we just kept on learning more and more sword fighting moves, along with a few spear ones, for Mandi, and well once I notched a Bow and Arrow, we found out quickly that I was better at it than anything else.

I though it was cool, even after mom kept joking to dad, how much better I was than him at shooting an arrow. Either way, once it was time for dinner, we went to the campfire, and this time actually enjoyed being there.

While we were at the campfire, I saw that same girl from my dreams and earlier today, she was sitting across from me, and I wanted to ask her something. Sadly once we were done singing songs, she left immediately and I frowned before going to bed. Hoping I wouldn't have another dream like the one from last night.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope it was worth the wait, and also the two half-bloods who were introduced earlier, are going to playing roles later on in the fic, just so everyone knows. Also sorry for the long wait on the chapter, but oh well, at least I've finally updated ^^; and until the next chapter, please review :D**


	4. I Meet the Son of Zeus

**Well here's a new chapter for all of you, enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I Meet the Son of Zeus**

I had another dream, but it was little bit better than the one from the night before, this one was taking place in Hawaii, at a small cabin, and two people were inside, just enjoying being with one another. I somehow knew that they were my parents, they showed me, Mandi and Luke all kinds of pictures from their honeymoon when I was little, well littler anyways. Yet it was still nice to watch, both my parents enjoying themselves, just being themselves. Yet when it became dark and I saw all the stars, there was one that dad pointed out that seemed to make him and mom sad for some reason. I wanted to ask them when I was awake, but soon enough the dream changed and it was no longer my parents who sat under the stars, it was me, and the boy whom I met just the day before.

He had bright piercing blue eyes, black hair, pale skin tone, and surprisingly he had on his same fire hoodie I saw earlier. I wanted to ask why he was there, but he just smiled at me, and I felt my face flush. I don't know why, but it feels nice to be with this boy whom I've only seen just once before. When he soon leaned down to place a kiss upon my lips, I awoke, and noticed that it was about two hours until the sun was up, so I decided to go out for a walk.

It was nice outside, but I was nervous, in case some of the harpies were around, they still ate kids who were up and out after hours. But that didn't stop me from wanting to get some fresh air. After all, I think Aphrodite wants to mess with my love life, the same way she did with dad when he was younger. Still it was nice on the lake's dock, looking up at the stars. It's nice out here, and I don't think I'll be going to bed again, after all, once I'm awake, I'm awake.

A few hours later, after breakfast, and training, and lunch, I went to the climbing wall by myself. It was there that I saw the same boy I had seen in my dream. I was suddenly nervous, and felt shy. Well I normally feel like that around guys, but this was different, I didn't know how to react to being near this stranger. But I steeled my nerves and walked towards him, trying to remain confident.

"H-hi," I said once I was closer to him. He looked up at me, and I told him my name. "I'm Sofia Jackson, and um w-who are you?" I felt embarrassed that I was slightly stuttering as I spoke.

He just looked at me with indifference before speaking, "I'm Ayden, son of Zeus. Also I know who you are, I saw you two nights ago when you were claimed by your grandparents Poseidon and Athena."

"Oh, sorry, well, I'll uh just get going then, see ya later Ayden." I said embarrassed even more than before, but decided that I'd better leave now than humiliate myself even more that I already have. I was about five feet away, when he called me back.

"Hey, wanna join me on the climbing wall?" He asked, and I nodded, smiled at Ayden, and nodded. Quickly walking back over to him, and just enjoying myself as we climbed on the wall on the harder settings and just enjoying the other's company, well at least until dinner. I smiled at Ayden before I left, and for some reason, I swear I almost saw him smiling back at me. Still I think it was my imagination.

Although I did learn quite a bit about him, I learned that he in a pyro, and can create flames in the palms of his hands with electricity. His mom is a drug addict, and is never home when he is, so he's used to being alone, and tends to keep to himself quite a lot. He's been kicked out of a few schools, like any other demigod, but he said that it never really mattered, since no one's ever really cared about him, well other than the satyr who was assigned to him. I found it strange that the satyr, who was assigned to him, was my dad's best friend Grover Underwood. I only know about this, because he asked me what my life was like, and I asked in return, and he told me.

It was nice to have at least one new friend, but still I had a bad feeling that something big was going to happen soon enough. Still I didn't let it get to me as I enjoyed my dinner with my brother and sister.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, till the next one, please review XD hehe Oh and to all of you have a very Merry Christmas and if not, then Happy Holidays to you all ^_^ well till next year, later :D**


	5. Agaphya and Luke

**This chapter adds a twist on the girl Luke met, but that's not till the end XD hehe well enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Agaphya and Luke**

While Sofia went about her day, I went to find that daughter of Aphrodite that I had seen not only in my dread but also during cabin inspection. She wasn't that hard to find, she was sitting alone near the climbing wall, while her sisters and brothers were all ignoring her for some reason or another. I was about to walk over and talk to herm, when an older daughter of Aphrodite, I think he name is Drew, stopped me and tried to flirt. I just mentally rolled my eyes and went back over to the other girl.

Drew even tried to charm speak me, but sadly enough for her, it doesn't work on me, no matter who the person is. Ignoring that, I went back to walking to the girl; she had pitch black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a hot pink shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes. She looked very pretty in my opinion, she didn't make herself look over the top with makeup or accessories, she looked good just the way she was.

"Hi," I said once I was in front of her. She looked up at me before looking away. "I um, noticed that you were sitting alone, and uh well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me sitting next to you."

She looked up at me, before moving over a little bit, giving me enough room to sit next to her. "Thanks, and I'm Luke by the way."

"I'm Agaphya, and you've already met my half-sister Drew, ugh she can be such a bitch." Agaphya told me, I just chuckled, completely agreeing with her.

"I agree, and to be honest she tried to charm speak me into staying away from you, but it didn't work. My parents don't know why, but whenever someone tries to charm speak me, it doesn't even work." I told her while shrugging, "Also before you ask, yes I have been charm spoken before, but even though it worked on everyone around me, it didn't effect me. I don't remember who did try, and I don't care either way." I was being honest when I told her that, I was young when that happened, and I just don't really remembered what exactly happened.

"Wow," was all that she said, before leaning against my shoulder for no good reason. I just smiled and leaned back, enjoying just being with her, that is until Mr. D came over and told us to get back to training. I mentally groaned, and asked Agaphya if she'd want to join me in training today. She agreed, and we went to the archery range.

Hours later, when we were done, and had to leave for dinner, we had skipped both lunch and breakfast, Agaphya didn't even bother to make herself pretty when she went to the dinning pavilion. I think it was because I told her that no matter what she'd always look pretty to me. I went over to my dad's table while I watched possibly my first friend sit at her table ignoring the glares given to her by her siblings.

I just smiled, before getting my meal, and walking over to the brazier with my father and sisters. After that, all of dinner was just a blur; I couldn't keep my mind off of Agaphya, she's just so amazingly cute, smart, kind, and just over all a great person. I wonder why everyone in the Aphrodite cabin treats her so cruelly. For some reason, I think it had something to do with her mom, I don't know why or how, but I just have a feeling it does.

Later that night, in my dream, I saw three people in a hospital room, two were teenagers, and the other was a baby. The teenagers were a boy and a girl, the boy was African American, with large baseball glove like hands, he had a hard face, and had dark eyes and black hair color. The girl was a lot like Agaphya, she had black hair and pale skin tone, but her eyes were crystal blue, while Agaphya's were jade green. That was when I realized that the baby in the girl's arms looked just like Agaphya.

I wanted to say something, when the guy soon spoke, "Silena, she looks just like you, but she got my mom's eyes." He said with a smile on his hard face.

"Yeah she does, but I think she'll be as cool as you Charlie and as kind." Silena told 'Charlie'.

"I agree, but she's the first of something new, it's almost like she's a half-blood, but she isn't." He told her in a concerned voice.

"Beckendorf, I know, I even begged my mother to take care of her in case something happened to us." Silena told him with a sad voice.

He sighed, "I even asked dad if he could keep an eye on her, not to watch her, but just to make sure Aphrodite doesn't turn her into something she's not."

Both sighed for a moment, before two gods came into the room and looked at the two before looking at the baby. "We have to take her soon; we don't want to, but with how things may play out, it might be the only way to protect Agaphya." The large man said, I think he's Hephaestus, since he was a lump of a man, and the woman must have been Aphrodite since she was inhumanly beautiful.

Both looked down at their daughter and soon had tears in their eyes, "Silena, we don't want to take her away, but we have to. Not because Zeus told us, but the fates, they said that she will be needed in time, to help bring about a new age for demigods. I don't want to take her away from you sweetheart, but I have to." Aphrodite looked like she wanted to cry when she saw the look on Silena's face.

She looked heartbroken, that her newborn daughter was about to be taken away from her, just like that. Beckendorf didn't look any better; he looked like everything that was good was taken away from him in just a few moments.

"Beckendorf, though we don't like this, you both have a week with your daughter before we have to take her. I'm sorry, but there is no way to extend the time you two have with your little one. We'll leave you be for now." Hephaestus said before leaving with a very sad Aphrodite.

Time passed in my dream, and I witnessed not only Beckendorf's dead, but also Silena's. I saw that my friend's parents were both dead, because of their own choices. Then it flashed to where Agaphya was twelve, the age she was now, but she was with some girls I didn't know. Then everything ended where I was with her today, making her smile for the first time in a long time from what I've seen today.

I woke up soon from hearing my dad leave the cabin for some reason, I sighed to myself and got up, I didn't do anything other than just make my bed and smile at my sleeping sisters. I thought about my dream and what it might mean. I don't know what I am, and neither do my sisters, but that didn't mean that we were alone. I smiled at this revelation, before leaving the cabin to go and train a little before I'd talk to Agaphya again.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Agaphya is the daughter of Beckendorf and Silena, hehe bet ya didn't see that coming? XD hehe well there is a reason for that and how she's only twelve even though a lot of years have passed since her parent's deaths. Well other than that, please review :D**


	6. READ THIS!

Hello my dear readers, this is Eltigre221 here, and I'm sad to say this, but I'm going to be deleting a few of my fanfics here, I just don't have anymore inspiration for some of them and so I'll be deleting them instead of sending them up for adoption, the ideas can be used by anyone, these fics that I am deleting won't be taken down until January 1st 2014.

The fanfics that will be deleted are the following:

**A New Generation**

**Hope Still Remains**

**New Kind of HalfBlood and New Enemies**

**Painfull Past, Hopeful Future**

**Rising Tide, Hidden Moon**

**Sister Forever**

**and What Are We?**

These fanfics will be taken down by the end of the year, so if you want to keep the ideas I suggest you write them down for yourself, or make them your own way. So until the year is up, enjoy these fics while they last. Because it will come soon enough when they're taken down.


End file.
